Lego Battle Wiki
132px-The pharaoh-king of the mummy warriors.png|Amset-Ra, the powerful owner of Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid|link=Amset-Ra|linktext=Amset-Ra Adv021.jpg|Pharaoh Hotep, the father of Amset-Ra, and an evil evil-doer! Invazible.jpg|Invizable, the current title-holder for best fighter|link=Invizable|linktext=Invizable 70808 Wyldstyle.png|Wyldstyle, the fancy-haired announcer! (Oh, and she won three battles)|link=Wyldstyle|linktext=Wyldstyle Ogel.gif|He used to be the referee, but Lord Ra doesn't like him. So he usually ends up in the cellars... Scarab.png|Scarab, Amset-Ra's favourite pet insect Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! I am Amset-Ra, and here you can vote in your favorite minifigures to battle it out in a special tournament. The voting rules are also there. (WARNING: Comedy!) Battles will be posted occasionally; at the moment there is no schedule. Once you arrive, you'll never want to leave! See the latest battle, Tremorox vs. Kai vs. Terabyte. Hungry for humor? Head on over to our café! Read up on events around the Fighting Pyramid here! Missed a battle? See it and all previous battles here! See the fighter rankings here. Fulfill requests in the Help Wanted section. Also check out the Promo Battles. It is recommended that new users visit the Terms of Use page. Disclaimer: Amset-Ra and all related characters belong to LEGO® and The LEGO Group.® Mace Windu, Ultron and all related characters are property of Disney®. Hypaxxus-5 and TC-17 are original characters based off of existing properties. All rights and a couple lefts are reserved. News *A surprise will be revealed after this season. *Round 2 is underway. *Surtatb2007 is writing Time Travels. *BubbleBomber is writing the Not So Ultra Agents story on his user blog. BubbleBomber's Did You Know? *William Shakespeare and Thespian are similar in appearance. *In LEGO Racers 2, Sam Minister's name is misspelled "Sam Sanister." Meet Our Staff *BubbleBomber - Admin, Bureaucrat, Battle Writer, Owner, Manager, Everything Else *Commandosaur - Admin, Manager, Fighter Page Manager, Battle Writer, Café Clip Writer, Theme Music Composer *Surtatb2007 - Battle Writer, Café Clip Writer, Pyramid Story Writer, Time Travel Writer *Punctuation Penguin - Proofreader If you would like a position here, just ask me on my message board. Polls If your username does not appear in an open-ended poll, you have permission to add it along with your vote. Who do you think will win the next battle: Tremorox, Kai, or Terabyte? *Punctuation Penguin: *Surtatb2007: *ArcticSeahorse: *BubbleBomber: Terabyte Of the minifigures who fought this season, which ones do you own? *'BubbleBomber:' AntiMatter, Invizable, Amset-Ra, Curtis Bolt, Psyclone, Jack Fury, Squidman, Buggoid (both colors), Scarab, Mosquitoid, Darth Vader, Geonosis Clone Trooper, Chewbacca, Specialized Geonosis Clone Trooper, Shadow Snapper, and Terabyte *'Punctuation Penguin:' Alien, Chewbacca, Amset-Ra, Astronaut Gunner, Mosquitoid, Shadow Snapper *'Commandosaur:' Alien Commander, Alien, Astronaut Gunner, Classic Alien, Samurai Warrior, Raptor, Triceratops, Tremorox, Buggoid (Green), Chewbacca, Embo *'Surtatb2007:' *'ArcticSeahorse:' QUIZ: True or False: Agent Trace appeared in every set Dr. Inferno appeared in. (Correct answers are rewarded 2 points; deadline is July 19) *Commandosaur: False. It was Trace-Chase. *Punctuation Penguin: True *ArcticSeahorse: *Surtatb2007: ANSWER TO LAST WEEK'S QUIZ: How many sets did Ogel appear in? The answer is 7. He appears in 6771 Ogel Command Striker, 6776 Ogel Control Center, 1427 Ogel Underwater Slizer, 4795 Ogel Underwater Base & AT Sub, 4796 Ogel Mutant Squid, 4798 Evil Ogel Attack, and 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Since Punctuation Penguin and Surtatb2007 were the closest with a guess of 5, they will be rewarded 1 point each. Quiz Leaderboard #Surtatb2007: 1 #Punctuation Penguin: 1 #Commandosaur: 0 #ArcticSeahorse: 0 Leaderboard #Commandosaur: 7 #Surtatb2007: 6 #BubbleBomber: 3 #Punctuation Penguin: 1 #ArcticSeahorse: 1 Latest activity Category:Documentation